


My weird boyfriend

by Gigoehan



Series: George and his almighty boyfriend [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Domestic Boyfriends, Dream is a god, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Real Life, domestic life, dreamnotfound, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigoehan/pseuds/Gigoehan
Summary: George dates a god and goes through some situations.orDream has powers and George is his boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: George and his almighty boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	My weird boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.

Dream was a strange guy.  
No matter how much George looked at him. The guy would always be sitting in a weird position with the hood over his face. And the weirdest thing was that no one cared if Dream disappeared during classes or if he walked with a porcelain mask through the halls. Everyone seemed unaware of Dream's existence.

Except for George, who shivered every time Dream looked away from him. It was like a game. It seemed that the other knew that George was watching him and provoked him for it. The guy insisted on appearing in the most unusual places, like the bathroom door, behind the bookshelf, and even at the corner of the corridors. Only to make George jump in fright and disappear two minutes later.

George decided that he was tired of the countless provocations and one day decided to follow Dream through the corridors, hiding whenever he looked back. Suddenly, George lost Dream, and the Brit let out some frustrated curses. He turned to go, and Dream was there, staring at him. George cried out in fear.

"What the fuck?"

Dream laughed, a short, sinister laugh.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You are funny," Dream says.

"Uh ?!"

And that is how George started dating an inter-dimensional creature with super strange powers. It was bizarre at first because out of nowhere. Flowers would appear on George's porch. Not just flowers but also clothes, cards, chocolates, and a ring with a diamond on top - which George was startled to discover was real -.

When George found out that it was Dream who gave those gifts, he tried to murder the guy and then, tried to return the gifts to him - threatening Dream with a pencil when he denied it -

Now, he fell in love with the bastard and has been dating him for over a year. In the middle of that, George moved into an apartment because Dream showed up at the most random times and his parents kept asking what the hell he was screaming at three of the morning.

Dating something similar to a god was weird. Dream made a huge effort not to hurt him and George realized but pretended he didn't know.

"I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?" George asked looking at the cardio on his cell phone.

He was in his room sitting on the chair, in front of him, his two monitors showing the results of his latest work. On the bed, Dream played with Patches. The cat appeared one day on George's couch. Dream saw the cat on the street, said "mine" and now George had to learn how to live with it.  
The fact that Patches was a sweet cat didn't help George get angry that day.

"I don't know" Said Dream stroking Patches "Hambuguer? Ice cream? I like both"

"Make up your mind, I already ordered mine"

"I think I'm going to be without food today, I don't need food to survive, so there's no problem"

An hour later, the food arrived and George was in the kitchen, his stomach aching with hunger. It was just him opening the package that Dream appeared behind him with Patches on his lap.

"Will you give me a bite?"

"No," George replied, annoyed.

The worst decision George made was to invite Dream to his Christmas dinner. In a call with his mother, George accidentally quoted his boyfriend and since then his mother insisted that she needed to talk to him.  
After a very serious conversation about not being able to use his powers. George allowed Dream to see his parents.  
This did not avoid embarrassing conversations, however.

"What are your intentions with my son?" George's father asked in the middle of dinner causing George to choke on a piece of tomato.

"I do not know."

"You do not know?" George drank a glass of water, coughing.

"I should know?" Dream asked, confused.

George wanted to bang his head on the table.

"What do you do?" George's mother asked.

“I play with Patches”

"No. What do you do for a living?"

"I ... play with Patches?"

"No, what do you work with?"

"I play-"

"He's a programmer, we went to the same college," George said, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

"It's true" Dream confirms.

George ignores the fact that his parents didn't ask about the scary mask Dream wore.

By the way.

"Dream, why do you wear this mask?" George asked.

It was movie night, the two of them were cuddled up on the couch. 

"Do you just ask that now?"

"Answer"

"I do not know"

"You do not know?"

"No, it was always there"

Silence.

"and?"

"That's it"

George will end up throwing Dream from the roof.

When Sapnap, a very close friend of George's came to visit him, he had to spend a few days at the Briton's home.  
Because of that, he had to vacate the guest room.

"Who's coming?" Dream asked, watching George arrange the bed.

“A friend of mine, we've been talking online for years. But, we never met. This is his first time here. By the way, let's have that conversation about using your powers again ”

"Not again…"

"Come on, we have to go to the airport"

Seeing Sapnap in person was exciting. The two hugged and laughed with joy. Some people at the airport passed and looked at the two, but soon ignored them.

“It is so good to see you. Man, I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep ”

"Same"

Sapnap finally realized that Dream was watching them both.

"Who is he?"

“Ah! Sapnap, this is my boyfriend Dream ”

"So, this is the guy you talk about so much"

"Does he talk about me?" Dream asks, surprised.

"Yes, every single day."

"Sapnap !!!"

Dream looked at George. The Brit's face was red.

"You talk about me," Dream declared, softly.

“Not now, come on Sap. My dad is waiting for the three of us. ”

They left the airport.  
While George's father helped Sapnap to pack his bags in the car. George came close to Dream, which was shiny.

"You talk about me," Dream stated, looking at George.

George rolled his eyes with red cheeks.

“Of course I did. You are my boyfriend"

"But you seem insecure with me all the time"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we go to talk to someone you know, you look at me as if you are afraid of me saying or doing something wrong"

"Dream I-"

“George, Dream. Let's go!!!" George's father called them both.

Dream walks towards the car, but George takes his shoulder and stands on his tiptoes, giving a kiss on top of Dream's mask.

"Let's go!"

George gets in the car. Dream stands looking at nothing with a blush on his cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave suggestions for a next you can. I'm out of ideas for this AU but I wanna write more of it.  
> So..do you guys like it?


End file.
